


Apples and Oranges

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Cabenson Fanfic Challenge 2013/2014 Prompt AU- take 2





	Apples and Oranges

I watch her walking round the store each night looking for the bargains and checking out the reduced section, her purchases always tally five dollars on the dot, invariably it features some cheap processed crap, but on rare occasions some fresh food. I always make sure I am the one who works this shift, my father has no idea that she is the reason, he thinks it is so that I have time to study in between serving people.

But the reason is her. She has dark eyes and hair and the most gorgeous skin tone I have ever seen, people would call her exotic. She projects such power and strength, but it is a definite feminine strength, you can almost see the steel in her backbone, it is as though you can tell people have tried to break her before, but it has only made her stronger.

I find it so hard not to watch her as she wanders the store, I only take my eyes off her long enough not to make her think I suspect her of stealing. I long for a day when I can look at her unashamedly.

She always comes in at the same time each day, I know she works at the automechanics up the street, one day I saw her outside leaning against the wall with a drink in her hand, eyes closed, leaning her head back to catch a few rays of sun that managed to filter into the alley. Her overalls were a mess of grease and dirt. There was a smudge on her cheek that I only just managed to stop myself from walking up to her and wiping away.

I don’t know where she lives, but I don’t think she has a refrigerator, nothing she buys is in need of storage in a coolbox, I have a strong feeling that what she buys in here is all she gets to eat each day.

I feel like a stalker or spy, all these little clues I have managed to piece together about her, I feel like I am getting to know her, I am just waiting for her to look at me, to see me, to want me the way I want her.

I have taken to reducing a few items that I think she might eat just before she comes in, I alternately want her to know of my kindness in hopes she realizes that I care and yet also dread it, I don’t want her to feel pitied.

Yesterday I included the reddest apple I could find in with her shopping. I hope she enjoyed it.

I watch her approach the counter with her few items.

“Miss, you need to add on the cost of an apple, it must have got included in with my items yesterday, but I didn’t think you would want me to bring it back.”

“Oh that’s ok, don’t worry.”

“Please just add it to these items.”

I see the pride she has, she doesn’t want to be a charity case, “Well, you know what they say, an apple a day, it’s ok really, I do the stocks and didn’t notice anything amiss, we must have gotten an extra from the supplier.”

I hate that lying is easy when I just want to help her. “As a sorry for the stress that must have caused and for being so darn honest, take an orange today, they are going to be on special offer tomorrow, you can be the first to enjoy.”

“If you’re sure, ma’am.”

“No, no, don’t you dare call me ma’am, I’m not old enough. I’m only 19. My name is Alex by the way.”

She repeats my name softly, like it is a treasure she has been granted, it makes me want her even more. “What’s your name?”

“Olivia.”

It fits her perfectly. Another piece of information about her that I store with the rest. “Nice to meet you Olivia, here’s your stuff, that’s five dollars.”

She takes her bag and smiles, “Bye Alex.”

“See you tomorrow Olivia.”

########

The following day Olivia comes into the store and this time I greet her by name, “Good evening Olivia, had a good day?”

“Oh, hi Alex, yeah, long, busy, you know how it is.”

She seems more comfortable now, like there is a barrier broken down between us now that we are on first name terms.

“Oh we got some samples in from a supplier, they are for some weird new brand of sauce, do you want to try one?”

“That’s okay, they’re for you.”

“If I am being honest, they are a bit weird, my dad and I are a bit sceptical, it’s red chilli lobster sauce. I was hoping you would be our guinea pig and let us know if we should stock it. Neither of us are brave enough to try it. Here take these shrimp, it is supposed to go well with them.”

“I can pay for them.”

“You’d be doing us a favor, really. Just promise me tomorrow you will let me know what it’s like, so we can tell the sales rep yes or no.”

“Well, if it helps you out, sure, thanks Alex, see you tomorrow.”

I take a breath in relief glad to know she will eat well tonight. My evil brain is already working overtime thinking of several more ways that she can ‘help me out’.

I am trying to worm my way into her heart with food, it’s supposed to work with men, so why not gorgeous brunettes named Olivia?

#########

“Hey Alex, how’re you?”

I look up, surprised, usually I am waiting for Olivia to walk through the door, but had been so frustrated by the book I am reading for my English Lit class that I miss watching her swagger through the door.

“Oh, hi Olivia, sorry, I was miles away.”

“Is it good?”

“What?”

“The book, is it good?”

“No, yes, actually… I hate it.”

“Then why are you reading it?”

“It’s for a class, I am taking English Lit as one of my courses.”

I see her smile falter slightly as she says, “My mother was an English Professor, maybe I can help, growing up I read all of the books on her course list and we would discuss them.”

Yes! A legitimate excuse to spend time with her outside of the grocery store. “If you don’t mind I would love to get some help. Maybe I could take you for dinner as payback?”

Please say yes, please say yes.

“That’s not necessary, I’d be glad to help you.” She looks at me so shyly that I know my interest isn’t one sided.

“My shift finishes in half an hour, just wait here and we can go to the diner down the block. Please say yes, you’d be doing me a huge favor.”

“Well, if it will help, then sure.”

I smile, knowing that this was just the start.


End file.
